It's Going to Be Okay
by CriminalMindsLuver4ever
Summary: Continuation after the series finale of The Glades
1. Chapter 1

He could see it it was so close... Extending his arm and finders he reaches for it the tips of his fingers brush against it but dont quite grasp it. The pain his strong even with his adrenaline pumping. After what seems to be like hours Jim finally reaches his phone which has now stopped ringing. He groans his fingers shaking as he dials his best man, Carlos. Back at the wedding Carlos and Manus are getting worried then the phone rings and Carlos immediately answers. Jims voice is weak and raspy yhe tries speaking and its below a whisper.  
>"C-carlos?" he asks his eye lids getting heavier and heavier by the second.<br>"Jim! Where are you? You're late!"  
>"I'm in trouble.. Carlos call.. help.." Jim says before slipping unconcious "Jim? What trouble?! Hello? Jim are you there!?" Carlos is panicing. "Daniel trace the call!"<br>"He's at some house...why would detective Longworth be there?" Daniel says as Callie walks up behind him.  
>"Where is he Daniel?" Callie says upset and worried.<p>Daniel reads off the address which Callie immediately recognizes and runs to her car in her wedding dress. Speeding off Callie know there is something wrong she can feel it her heart has a boulder on it she can hardly breath. Mean while Carlos Manus and Daniel stand in shock before Manus calls for back up to the address and they all rush to the house. Callie runs into the house and gasps tears immediately well up and over rolling down her cheeks. Running to Jims side she apply's pressure to his wounds.<p>

"Jim can you hear me? Jim say something!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Seven hours, that is how long Jim has been in surgery. Callie has gone seven hours without an update on his condition. She emptied her tear ducts nearly an hour ago and is now pacing back and forth wanting to know how Jim is doing. Jeff is distant and closed off since he arrived he's never seen his mom so broken and distraught but he doesnt know what to say. Jim was like a dad to Jeff when he didnt have one, Jim took him shooting and helped him with biology and was always there to talk to. Then there was Carlos who suddenly wondered why he ever wished he didnt know Jim or always got annoyed from him when right now all he wants is for Jim to cut him off and steal his thunder. Daniel is sitting thinking about how if it werent for Jim he wouldn't have his job, he wouldn't have the friends he gained from the FDLE and Colleen well she is hoping Jim will be a pain in the ass and not die more than she'd like to admit she needs Jim at the station and he has become a good friend. Jim'a parents are hysterical and are trying to get a hold of Jim's sister Hayley. Miranda is trying to get information on Jims condition while Callie's sister is getting food for everyone. Callie stops pacing. She sees Jims surgeon.

"How is he?! How's Jim?" Everyone says rushing to the doctor.  
>"I'm not going to lie it was touch and go for a while but he's doing better, we're keeping a close eye on him. James isn't out of the woods yet." The surgeon tells them "Can I see him? I need to see my fiance." Callie says staring to cry once again. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Broken. That is all Callie saw whe she looked at Jims body. His skin ghostly pale, a tube down his throat helping him breathe. She knew it'd be a long recovery and it would be hard for Jim to rely on anybody elses help. Callie just jopes he will wake soon sitting in the chair next to his bed holding his cold hand. Everyone passeas through checking in on Jim his parents are at the airport picking up Jims sister who is just arriving to Florida now.

"How's Jimmy?" Hayley asks running into the room her parents not far behind her. "You must be Hayley, I'm Callie. Jim is doing better than he was, doctors expect him to wake within the hour. He doesnt speak of you much.. Why?" Callie says looking up from Jim.  
>"It's nice to meet you, sorry it had to be in these conditions. Jim and I had a falling out a long time ago and we fell out of contact. None of it seems to mater to me the second I heard what happened to my baby brother. He's strong headed he'll make it and be back to work before we know it." Hayley says frowning as she looks at her brother.<br>"You dont have to tell me twice about his strong head." Callie says releasing her first laugh in nearly 13 hours.  
>"So how'd you meet my brother?" Hayley asks sitting nect to Callie.<br>Callie smiles before answering. "I was his nurse had to stitch his hand after he was bit by an allegator and gave him a needle in his ass." "Did you like it? His ass?" Hayley asks laughing "I was only paying attention to the exit wound he had on his left cheek. It was kind of hot though." Callie admits blushing "I knew you liked it." Jim says raspily with a cheeky smile.  
>"Oh my god Jim you're awake!" Callie says smiling. "How do you feel?" <p>


	4. Chapter 4

He looks up at her and smiles, even after crying for hours she is still the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Callie is defintely the one for Jim, he reaches out and grabs her hand giving it a squeeze before he slowly sits up.

"A better question would be how are you Cal?" He says always thinking about others not himself.  
>"Jim you were shot, missed our wedding. You did more than scare the crap out of me like when I thought you got blown up." She says her thumn brushing over his knuckles.<br>"I'm so sorry. I didn't see that coming at all, like when I got bit by that allegator. That is one of my favourite days." He says smiling.  
>"How is you getting bitten by a gator one of your favourite days?" Hayley asks jumping into the conversation while Callie and Jim smile remembering that day.<br>"Simple that was the day I met Callie." "I have to admit seeing your ass that day was pretty great, you have a great ass Jim."  
>"Woah hold up! You saw my brothers butt the day you met him?" Hayley says wide eyed.<br>"You are taking it way out of context Hayley, Callie had to give me a tetnus shot in my butt so she kind of had to see it."  
>"Yeah he has an impressive scar on his cheek too." Callie says blushing thinkuing about Jims exit wound.<br>"Now I have two more to add to the collection." Jim laughs "Too soon Jim." Callie says frowning.  
>"Cal I'm right here I'm not going anywhere. In fact join me on the bed you need rest." Jim states scooting over.<p>

Nodding Callie joins her fiance in the bed climbing under the covers cuddling up to Jim. Taking in a deep breath Callie inhales Jims scent and feels at home, this is how her day was supposed to feel right there right at that moment the happiness and love was supposed to be at their wedding not in a hospital bed glad he's alive. The kiss Callie places on James' temple should have been a heated and beautiful kiss symbolizing they're marriage. Closing her eyes Callie quickly falls asleep with out even knowing it.

"Jimmy we'll let you two rest and come back tommorrow, we love you baby brother." Hayley says before she and everyone else leaves.

Jeff smiles and grabs his moms phone taking a picture of her and Jim and text it to Carlos who's at the scene with Manus and Daniel making sure every inch of the house is gone over with a fine tooth comb. Hearing his phone ring he opened the message and smiles before showing Daniel and Colleen. Quickly replying that they're glad that Jim is up and well Carlos puts his phone away and they finsih up at the house before they go to their homes and sleep for the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until a week later when Jim was released from the hospital. Everyone was worrying and supporting him and Jim although understood why they were doing so was having trouble accepting their help. Jim opens his eyes and sits up looking at the clock it's only 4:00 in the after noon. Callie had sent him up for a nap only a half hour before because he was falling alseep at the table. Sighing Jim climbs out of bed and heads down to the living room where everyone else was gathered.

"Jim! You shouldn't be up!" Callie says rushing to his side.  
>" I can walk by myself Cal, I'm not invalid." Jim groans as Callie helps him walk to the couch.<br>"I'm not saying you're invalid you just need help Jim."  
>"It's the same in my mind." Jim mutters before sighing and laying across the couch grabbing the remote for the tv.<br>"James! Dont be so rude to Callie." Haylee says frowning.  
>" Oh please like I'd even ever listen to you, why are you even here?"<br>"Jim! She's your sister I still don't understand why you two are so hostile." Callie says sitting next to Jim. "What's the story behind the hate for your own sister?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thinking to when the hatred for his own sister began Jim frowns before he starts telling everyone why he and Haylee aren't close, why they hate each other.

"Keep in mind Haylee and I we never those best of friends kind of siblings we always just tolerated each other until one night. I was eighteen, Haylee twenty, and we were at my current girlfriends house Haylee was friends with her older sister and we were all hanging out in the backyard having a bonfire. It was getting dark and we brought out the alcohol while we roasted marshmellows and hot dogs. Haylee has always been an angry drunk I would always end up babysitting her, this time though it was different. She got drunk and then she got paranoid thinking me, my girlfriend Jessica, and her sister Ella were planning to abandon her and leave her all alone outside. Haylee got pissed and wa yelling and screamin, she grabbed the fire poker we had brought out and hit Ella with it Ella fell into the fire and Haylee stared to laugh she then hit Jessica in the head with it and threw her into the fire as well I was scared she looked at me and she didn't even realize who I was I took the fire poker from her and I took her to our car I put her in the back seats. I was scared for her and I tried to get Jessica and Ella out but it was too late, I couldn't save them and so I was left to take away all of the evidence that Haylee and I had been there so it would look like they were drunk and accidentally fell in. I drive Haylee to our house and got her to her room and I went to mine. The next say it was all over the news that they were found and within the week it had been ruled accidental deaths. I could never look at Haylee the same she killed them and made me cover it up, we went to their funerals and we had to pretend we didn't know how they actually died. Haylee made me live with this guilt for so long. So yeah I don't love her how could I? She killed her best friend and little sister and laughed in my face. I don't know how anyone could not hate her, she destroyed me." 


End file.
